


Even the Nice Ones Have Limits

by TheMirr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Existential Angst, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Other, Slow Burn, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirr/pseuds/TheMirr
Summary: Takes place six months after Chapter 20. So needless to say, massive spoilers for chapters 19-20 of the game.A new angel has fallen, and he's a familiar face. The brothers decide to do their best to help the newbie out, even if it causes a lot of chaos amongst themselves due to the new pecking order.
Relationships: Implied Lucifer/Simeon (past), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 158





	1. The Jump

The silence that settled over the House of Lamentation after the conclusion of the exchange program was...palpable. It wasn't as if they couldn't see Morgan anymore, or speak to them. On the contrary. [MC] was just as active on the DDD as always, and they all took turns visiting the human world to go out to dinner or watch a movie or just sit together as far away from the city as the tank of gas in [MC]'s car would let them, where they would watch the stars together. Well. Only one of them had that honor. Only one of them got help putting on a show for the angels from [MC]. Or maybe it was the human who was the one putting on the show.

But at home? There was always a touch of melancholy in the house. Like there was a ghost in the halls now, and their name was [MC]. 

Mammon was by far the worst. At least, in his mind. He still remembered the warmth of [MC]'s hug on the veranda overlooking the city. Classes were a drag. Hell, even _shopping_ was a drag. Gambling didn't have the same adrenaline rush, either. He couldn't even remember where he'd put the stupid card anyway.

He stared at his open DDD as he lay sprawled out in bed. The last message was one he'd sent earlier that day. _We're still on for the weekend, right?_ No answer yet, but [MC] had started classes again. The wait felt like torture.

"Stupid human."

Mammon rolled over and stared out the window. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. [MC] had found something in him that he thought had died thousands of years ago, and cultivated it for a year. And then Lucifer had let Diavolo send them home. He'd been there! He'd _watched_! Lucifer didn't want [MC] to go, either. No one did. He even heard Asmo crying in his room that night. _Asmo_ of all demons!

Well...he couldn't fault his brother. He'd cried that night, too.

Stupid Lucifer and stupid fucking Diavolo...

At least [MC] sounded like they were readjusting okay. As long as it was still easy for them, Mammon didn't mind. And he didn't mind spending more nights under the stars with [MC].

_"Mammon, for fuck's sake, stop pretending you don't like me. It's a bad look."_

He still remembered the feel of their skin against his. Mammon pulled his glasses off and set them aside, closing his eyes and conjuring the memory of the cool, fresh night breeze. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

...the sirens broke him out of the memory. 

"Shit." Mammon ignored his glasses and ran to the window. The crows in the woods were on the wing, circling, cawing. " _Shit!_ "

He had different storage for different things in his room. New purchases, old purchases, things to return so he could buy more things. But nothing went under the bed except for one specific box. He went down on his knees and yanked it out, throwing the old dusty lid off. The remnants of his angelic armor. But more importantly, his sword. Still in its original sheath. 

Mammon grinned. "Hey, Bianca. Miss me? Come on. Let's have some fun."

He buckled Bianca around his hips and pulled the sword free, giving the meteoric steel a few practice swipes before replacing it in its sheath again. "Pretty as ever."

With that he flung open his window and dropped his human guise, winging into the sky. He found Lucifer on the central dome of RAD. "Hey! I heard the siren. What's going on?!"

"Angels," Lucifer growled. He pointed at the sky. "Look. Fighting barely beyond the veil."

"Fighting _who_? Should I go up there and chase 'em off or not?"

"Don't know. Barbatos has too much interference from the veil and Purgatory both." 

"Come on, Lucifer! Just let me go up there with Bianca and--"

" _No._ " Lucifer fixed his crimson glare straight into Mammon's eyes. "We are not going to break the treaty because of what's going on up there. Purgatory stays neutral." He eyed the sword. "...I didn't even think you kept that thing."

"Of course I kept Bianca." Mammon glanced at Lucifer's waist. "...You kept your sword, too."

A small smile broke across his brother's lips. "Old habits die hard, Mammon. Good job getting here so quickly."

Beel buzzed over to them and landed, looking up at the flashes of light playing out above them. "Should I get close, see if I can make it out?"

"Yes. Thank you, Beel. You too, Mammon. Get up there, keep an eye out. DDDs on radio mode. Asmodeus is coordinating with the winged imps in case there's a breach. Don't breach the barrier, whatever you do."

"Yessir!"

Beel and Lucifer both stared at him.

"U-uhhhh...I mean...yeah! I can do that easy."

"Old habits," Beel said with a laugh.

Mammon growled and flipped his younger brother off before taking off into the sky, flying towards the light show in the sky. He could make out the flickering outlines of the fighting angels and see the light flashing off their swords as they fought. It looked like five angels against...

Wait.

Was that another angel fighting them off?

Beel hovered next to him, frowning at the fight. "Wish we could see better."

Mammon grit his teeth. "If that's one of theirs, if he keeps this up, Father is gonna-- _whoa!_ " 

That was close. Way too close. He could hear the loud _clang_ of swords not more than seven feet or so away--he could even feel the surge of power through the barrier. Something changed, then. He wasn't sure why, but the angel fighting off his brethren changed tactics. He took the fight higher up, so high he could barely see the flashes of parrying anymore.

"Uhhh..." Mammon glanced at Beel. "Think we should head back to Lucifer?"

Beel paused. He raised his device, speaking into it directly. "Lucifer. They've gone higher into the clouds. It might be another angel they're fighting."

"Any idea who it might be?"

"No. We can't see any--"

Mammon squawked at a gleam of light suddenly far too close to them and shoved Beel out of the way as a sword cut through the veil and surged toward the ground. He shouted into Beel's DDD: "Weapon incoming! Might land in the shop district!"

"We're on it!" Asmo responded.

Now Beel was the one moving Mammon away from the veil. "Look."

Mammon looked up. Thunder and lightning pulsed far above them, well past the neutral ground of Purgatory. That was up in the Celestial Realm...and then a larger light started getting closer. Looking like a ball of fire. "What's goin' on?! They got some kind of weapon they're training on us now?"

"No. Someone is Falling."

He immediately winced. "Shit. Poor bastard. It's gonna hurt like...yeah."

"Like Hell," Beel finished. He swallowed and let go of Mammon. "I'm gonna stick around and make sure they don't chase him down here. But I don't think they'll be that stupid. You should join Asmodeus's team."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Mammon nodded. He winged lower, further away from Beel. The fireball punched through the veil, away from Beel, the fire now more violet than white and getting darker as it fell. Mammon sighed as he watched it land in the courtyard at RAD. That was a cleaning project he did _not_ want any part of. He folded his wings back into a dive and followed the trail of black smoke to the ground.

The students had already crowded around the crater already, staring down at the fallen angel. Mammon growled. Born demons were the absolute _worst_. "All right, break it up! Move along--the Great Mammon has spoken! Go home or go to class, take your pick! Just give the guy his space. Shoo! Beat it!"

They were grumbling as they left the courtyard, but at least he didn't have to swing Bianca around. Mammon hopped down into the crater, slowly approaching the newly formed demon. Poor thing was curled in a ball facing away from him, his wings now completely bare of feathers and hanging limply off his back. They weren't even bat wings. Damn, that sobbing... "Hey buddy...it's okay. Had a pretty rough landing, but. You're gonna be okay."

"M-Mam...mon..."

He froze. Oh no. That was... " _Simeon_?"

Those familiar blue eyes looked over a slightly singed shoulder. "Help..."

Mammon's heart damn near broke right there and then. "You've got it, buddy." 

He came closer and mantled his wings over Simeon while he looked him over. Other than the shoulder wound, he had cuts and scrapes to spare. His horns were almost flat, curling in a spiral almost eight inches above his hair. Simeon had been struggling just to hold his head up, not used to the weight of them. The freshly fallen angel was shaking, confused, and...as Mammon knew from experience, in absolute agony.

"Can you move any?"

Simeon whimpered and looped his arms around Mammon's neck. "Take me to the house. Please. I...I don't want them looking at me."

"You've got it, buddy. Hang on." 

It took an effort to heft Simeon up to carry him. Those wings were heavy, and Simeon twitched them ineffectively in an attempt to control them. Damn. Had the angels broken both of them? But Mammon got him picked up and took a few practice flaps before he got into the air, flying towards the House of Lamentation. His DDD was pinging once he got to the house, but fuck Lucifer right now, honestly. He was more worried about Simeon. 

Once inside he sat Simeon down on the sofa. "What the hell happened?"

Simeon didn't let him go. "I...I need to talk to Lucy. Where is he?"

"...Okay. I'll tell him to come over." He finally got his device out of his pocket and called Lucifer back, trying to soothe Simeon by gently petting over his wings. Or...well. To be honest, they looked like flat _fins_. 

"Mammon. What did I tell you about--"

"Listen, you can yell at me and punch me all you like later. It's _Simeon_ , okay? I took him to Lamentation so he wouldn't be gawked at. He's asking for you."

There was a considerable pause. "All right. I'll be there shortly."

Mammon put his DDD aside. Simeon still hadn't let him go, but he wasn't about to pry him off. "He's on his way. Just take deep breaths, okay? It's gonna be rough, but...you'll get used to it. And hey, you found us first, so we'll be able to help. It won't be that bad!"

Simeon just buried his face against Mammon's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Huh? Sorry? For _what_?"

Lucifer was here. Thank fuck. Simeon finally let him go in favor of Lucifer, clinging to him like he was the last breath of fresh air Simeon might ever inhale. "Lucy...I'm so sorry..."

"Shhhh. It's all right." Lucifer pet over Simeon's new wings gently. "Come on. I'm taking you to my room to rest." He carefully picked up Simeon. "Mammon, I'm leaving you in charge of things out there."

Wait. _What_?! "Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the third most powerful demon in this realm, under Diavolo. I'm counting on you."

....Well this day was good and bizarre. Mammon's brain was in overdrive. What the hell was he supposed to do?! O-oh right. Right, he had to get everyone on watch. He had to make sure Asmodeus got Simeon's sword okay. "All right. Me and Bianca have got this."

"I'll hold you to that." 

Ugh. Why did that still sound like an insult?! "Can I at least send a message to [MC]?"

Lucifer shot a look at him over his shoulder. " _No_. That's up to Simeon and no one else. He'll tell them if he wants to, and only when he's ready. He needs time to rest and heal."

Mammon winced. "Right. Okay." He did feel like a dick for suggesting it. They'd all felt like shit for a couple of weeks after their fall, and Simeon had to go through all that now, too. 

He ran back out the door and used his DDD in the air. "All right, listen up! Lucifer left _me_ in charge, understand?! That means the Great Mammon owns your sorry asses for the next four hours!"

Asmodeus made a point to sigh into his DDD. "Ugh. I could have gone until the end of the world without hearing this again..."

"Lucifer left _Mammon_ in charge? That's it. I'm going back to my room."

"Oh, you're gonna stay in the ocean as long as we need you, Levi!"

"I'm hungry."

"And _you_ stay in the air, Beel!"

"Too late. I'm at Hell's Kitchen."

_Is this honestly what Lucifer has to deal with?!_

\------------------------------

Lucifer pulled the washcloth away from Simeon's shoulder when the former angel winced. "I know it hurts. But I need to clean this wound." He made a point to be more careful as he cleaned the blood and dirt away from torn skin. Simeon quieted down and stayed still, letting him work. "I heard from Beel that it was five against one. I might have been surprised if I hadn't seen you fight before."

Simeon only sniffed in response. 

"The other cuts should heal quickly. They'll be gone by morning." Lucifer wet the rag in the bowl of warm water he had sitting next to him and cleaned the cuts anyway. It would help soothe his old friend. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I...I don't know. It hurts to breathe."

Now that was significantly more concerning than some superficial cuts. Lucifer frowned. "Do you mind if I check your ribs?"

"No. Go ahead."

He felt down Simeon's sides carefully. Halfway to his hips, Simeon whimpered and squirmed away from his touch. Lucifer sucked in a breath. "Apologies." He pulled up Simeon's shirt carefully and exhaled at seeing the prominent gaps and ridges there. Lucifer stood up, taking Simeon with him to his private bathroom. "Change of plans."

Lucifer sat Simeon at the edge of the tub and took off his gloves to fill it, making sure not to make the water too hot. He glanced up from testing his hand under the water to see Simeon staring at himself in the morning, self-consciously reaching up to touch his horns with one hand, carefully touching the outer flap of skin of one of his gills with the other. "Leviathan is semi-aquatic as well. It's partly the reason he spends so much time in that room of his. I'll have you stay with him until we can come up with a private solution for you. But in the meantime, let's get you hydrated."

Simeon bit his lip. "Fish and birds..."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember? Before you left the Celestial Realm, to start the rebellion? I asked you..."

He turned off the water, sitting in silence for a moment. " _If a bird married a fish, where would they live?_ I remember." Lucifer helped Simeon into the tub, giving him an amused smirk. "The answer is the Devildom, apparently. I'm going to help you lay back...when you're underwater, take a deep breath. All right?"

"All right." Simeon held onto his arm for balance as Lucifer helped him submerge into the water.

Lucifer smiled as he watched the newly formed demon take his first few clumsy underwater breaths. He moved his fingers closer to Simeon's gills, making sure there was a noticeable current passing through them. After a while the clumsiness subsided, and the current became regular. Simeon's wings--fins, really--spread out as much as they could in the cramped confines of the tub. He shifted to take the pitcher he used to fill the washbasin and filled it with water, gently pouring it out over those fins to make sure they wouldn't become painfully dry, either. It earned a few slight twitches at the sensation. _Adorable_ , he thought to himself.

Simeon finally poked his head out of the water, spitting out his last mouthful of water and taking a breath of air instead. "Join me?"

He tensed. "Simeon..."

Delicate hands reached for him, leaving damp patches on his shirt. "I want you."

"You want anything and anyone right now. Things will get better."

Lucifer could see the confusion, the desperation. He felt so badly for Simeon. When an angel became a demon, unless they were as specified in their domains as Lucifer and his brothers had been, everything was up for grabs. Simeon did not have a primary domain. So anger, envy, pride...lust...it was all up for grabs. The water probably didn't help, on...specific new additions to Simeon's body. Not just his horns or fins. Still...

He sighed. "If it's still giving you trouble in the morning, Asmo would be more than thrilled to help you, I imagine."

Simeon's blue eyes didn't meet his. "I'm tired."

"You fell into the Devildom and your entire body just went through an overhaul. I would be more surprised if you _weren't_ tired." Lucifer stood up and pulled one of the larger towels off the rack, one that he used most often to dry his wings. "Come on. Let's get you to Leviathan's room."

"May I stay here just for the night?"

"...Very well." He couldn't deny Simeon all of his wants. He helped stand Simeon up and got him out of his now soaking clothes, wrapping him in the towel. It was very hard to not laugh at the face Simeon made when he realized what the new anatomy between his legs was. Not because of anything untoward. It was the same face Lucifer himself had made.

He took Simeon to the bed and helped him lay down, making a cozy nest of blankets around him. "I should speak to Lord Diavolo about your fall. He'll want to be aware and keep track of your progress."

Simeon nodded. "All right."

Lucifer made sure that Simeon was comfortable before getting up. 

"...Lucifer?"

"Yes?"

Simeon finally looked up at him and made eye contact for the first time since his arrival. "I jumped."

"What?"

He didn't even flinch. "I didn't fall. I didn't let them. They were going to, of course. I was honest and gave a full glowing review of the exchange program. It was...not the response they wanted to hear. So I was going to be banished anyway. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction. But...they caught me before I could. That's why the fight was so close." 

For a moment, Simeon was lost back there. Still fighting. Still fighting his brethren to stay alive. He anchored himself back in Lucifer's gaze. "So. I threw my sword away. I renounced His name. _And I jumped._ "


	2. Distress

"He... _jumped_? He became a demon willingly?"

"That is what he told me." Lucifer sipped at his tea. "He's hiding something, of course. I'm not certain what yet. He shouldn't have been able to just decide that, as an angel, unless he had already been considering it."

Diavolo hummed thoughtfully. "Sounds like this was a long time coming. Well before the exchange program." He sat in quiet contemplation for a while. "I was born a demon, so I can't imagine...but since you both were angels once, what's your opinion, Lucifer?"

He was silent for a while. "It's never just one thing that the Archangels use to decide on exile. It's many of them. Stacked up over decades, centuries even. So yes, it has been in the making for a long time. I don't know what's been weighing on his mind. He was very good at disguising his doubts all year. But then, he wasn't residing in the House of Lamentation, so it would be that much easier to hide such things from me."

"Huh. I wonder if his companion knew if he was hiding something."

"Luke? Unlikely. But...it explains much. Luke's reaction to being in our presence was expected. Instinct. However, Simeon..."

_Come with me, Simeon._

_You know I can't. I'm not like you, Lucy._

_You don't have to be. If you're by my side, I won't have to fight you._

_A bird could marry a fish, Lucifer. But then where would they live?_

"...Either way. It's been less than 24 hours. His body may have already changed, but he will try to cling to his angelic nature even as it evaporates. What happened to cause his fall is soon to come out sooner or later."

"Mmm." Diavolo let Barbatos take his teacup to refill. "If he's anything like you and your brothers, I have a feeling that things will get a bit more interesting around here for a while." He chuckled. "I still remember you breaking that mirror."

Lucifer held back the urge to squirm in his chair. He couldn't fully suppress the twitch in his left eye. "Yes, I remember too. Fortunately, Simeon has always been able to maintain decorum far better than I ever did. I doubt things would be that interesting."

Diavolo's pale gold eyes met Lucifer's, and he smiled knowingly. "I think you know better than to underestimate the dangerous potential of a freshly fallen angel trying to suppress their wants and desires, Lucifer."

...As always, Diavolo was right. Simeon may have been a calm and respectable angel, but that was only because he knew nothing but servitude and grace. Lucifer knew what it was like to live with a permanent mental sedative cast over one's emotions--and how something that would have never bothered him centuries before was now the flip of the switch that unleashed utter chaos. And whatever had been eating at Simeon, had been eating at him for five thousand years longer than Lucifer.

In other words, Simeon was a ticking time bomb. Of what variety, Lucifer didn't know.

"Is there any way to determine what Simeon's core is? Perhaps if we know in advance, it will lessen the potential for any...damage."

Barbatos passed the teacup back to his master, taking the time to refill Lucifer's as well. "The only one who might have an idea is Simeon himself. If I may be so bold...I believe what he needs most right now is time and rest. The best way to proceed is to simply keep watch on him."

He sighed. "You are right. I'll let my brothers know. Perhaps if all of us are keeping track of him, there will be less risk of dangerous outbursts."

"Glad to hear it." Diavolo straightened slightly. It was a gesture Lucifer recognized...he was sliding into the role of the prince. "One thing I want to accomplish when Simeon is ready. I want to test his strength. If it is sufficient, then he may be able to help Leviathan in maintaining order in the Abyssal Sea."

Lucifer nodded. But inside, he was...distressed. Leviathan delegated more than he probably should have and had done for the last five hundred years at least. "Will Leviathan still hold his title?"

"Lucifer....you should have more faith in your brother. Leviathan prefers his solitude. I respect that. But when there is need of him, he knows the Abyssal Sea like the back of his hand. His naval strategy is unmatched." Diavolo laughed. "I am only looking for someone to train new demons and coordinate routine sweeps to counter smugglers."

"Ah. Apologies." Lucifer felt his face warm. "In that case, I will let Simeon know once he's sufficiently recovered."

"There's no rush." Diavolo paused. "In all honesty, the more pressing matter is the reason why Simeon left the Celestial Realm in the first place. Find out what you can."

He bowed his head in reverence. "I will, Lord Diavolo."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Levi did not share his room. It was his, and it was his space. It was where he swam, and slept, and talked to Henry. So needless to say, this whole situation was _so unfair_. 

But...it was seriously unfair for Simeon, too. Now that Lucifer had left and it was just the two of them, he didn't know how to react. He watched Simeon stare at the fish in his room-loop aquarium. Nameless snacks, really. They weren't nearly as important as Henry. Right. Better...let him know that.

"You can eat those if you're hungry. They breed too fast and they might take over the tank." He put his hand over Henry's fishbowl with a pout. "Just don't eat Henry! If you do I'd never forgive you!"

Simeon stared blankly at him for a moment before laughing softly. "I'm not going to eat any of your fish, Leviathan. It's just...helping me, watching them swim."

"Oh." Leviathan knew how that felt. He watched Henry swim all the time, and it did help. "Well. Anyway. I guess you're staying in my room until Lucifer figures out how to remodel one of our other rooms for you. I could do it myself, but he won't let me. He said I'd just put things from my anime and games all over the place." He grumbles to himself. "Don't know what's so wrong with that..."

Simeon was wearing his human form, but he rubbed at his sides awkwardly. Didn't say anything. Jeez, it had to be really rough on him. 

"Your gills bothering you? You could hop in for a swim any time you need to."

"No. They just...feel strange. Even like this."

Levi sat back in his computer chair. "Yeah, you'll feel them for a while. But you'll get used to it." His eyes wandered to his console. "Hey, uh. Since we're going to be roommates for a while...did you want to play something? It might get your mind off things!"

Simeon followed Levi's gaze. "...I don't know how to play things like that, Levi."

"Ugh. I forgot you're not just a normie, you're a _grandpa_ tier normie." Levi sighed. "Come on. I'll teach you."

He moved his chair into the middle of the room and moved a pile of cushions next to it for Simeon. While the new demon took his time getting situated, he plugged in another controller and went through his stack of games. Hmmm. Something with simple controls for this level 0 tech wizard. Aha! Perfect. He popped in the game and handed Simeon the second controller. 

"Okay, so you use both sticks to move--to turn you move both right, and left is...obvious. X confirms what you want to do, circle cancels it. It's a split-screen when we play together, so your screen is on the bottom."

Simeon blinked at the bright colors flashing on the title screen. "Okay. But...what do you do in this game?"

"You just roll the ball around and make stuff stick to it. That's it!" Levi laughed. "It gets really funny when you get big enough to roll up people and houses."

"Um..." Simeon smiled. He looked like he was trying not to laugh, too. That was good, right? "That sounds so silly. Why would you have a game like this?"

"Because it _is_ silly." Levi started setting up a competitive game for them. "You'll see!"

They played a few rounds. The first few, Simeon was clumsy with the controls, smashing into the scenery or objects too big to roll and costing him the round. Pfff. What a loser. Leviathan was as practiced as ever, tongue firmly pressed into the corner of his mouth as he tracked down the objects that would get him the most points in the least amount of time. After the third round, Simeon made a quiet, aggravated noise.

Leviathan threw back his head and laughed. "Are you getting mad? LOL! You're such a normie you can't even get your hand-eye coordination to cooperate for three seconds!"

Simeon glared at him, brow furrowed. Oh, he was _definitely_ mad! "I'm. Not angry, Levi. Why are you mocking me for being new to this?"

"You're _so_ angry right now! This is the first time I've ever seen you-- Hang on, I totally have to get a picture of this! Lucifer is gonna--"

Leviathan yelped as Simeon grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. The newly made demon's growl elicited a responding growl from Leviathan, and he let out a threatening hiss as he showed his horns and tail, easily turning the tabs on Simeon and pinning him in return. Simeon struggled, his fins fluttering, fangs bared, eyes wild with anger and fear. 

Levi saw telltale pinpricks of color deep in his irises.

But he didn't let Simeon up. Not with him still struggling to get free, claws digging at Levi's arms. Levi practically sat on Simeon's chest, pinned his arms down and let out a sound that in his entire demonic existence he'd only made _once_. He could feel his face shift, ever so slightly, but it was enough that Simeon audibly gasped, his head knocking against the floor in an attempt to shrink back. _Finally_.

He let out one more warning growl. "Are you done?"

Simeon nodded. 

"Good." Levi got up, his tail twitching in annoyance. It settled into a balanced arc behind him. "I know you were a Principality up there, but down here, I'm your superior. Belphie's not the baby of the family anymore. This is why I hate dealing with you normies. Because it always means I have to almost turn myself into a real sea monster just to be taken seriously around here!"

Simeon didn't meet his gaze. His breathing was heavy. Clumsy. He got up and immediately hid his demon form again, retreating to a corner. Where he slumped back down to the floor. Oh. He was crying now. Oh man. Shit. What was he supposed to do now? 

Leviathan sighed and drew closer, crouching down in front of Simeon. "Hey. Look. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just a really big dragon sometimes! I can control it. I promise."

"I didn't mean to," Simeon blurted out. "I just got so _angry_ , I didn't want Lucifer to know...and I..."

"You scared yourself, huh." He sighed. "I don't...look, I know we're roommates, but I'm not all that good at this. It's just normal for a demon. You'll learn to control it, promise. But y'know what? I think I know what kind of demon you are. So that's good, right? Once you know what motivates you, you'll be gaining sin levels in no time. Then you won't scare yourself."

....or, it would have been a good thing. Under any normal circumstances. But Simeon immediately tensed. "H-how can you tell?"

"W-well, when you got mad like that...well. I could see it in your eyes. Like team colors, but in real life." 

Simeon was on his feet, out of the corner, pacing now. Levi...took the opportunity to get into the house chat and message his brothers.

_Levia-chan: [OMG you guys Simeon is seriously freaking out. I'm not good at this!]  
STN: [Freaking out how? What happened?]  
Levia-chan: [He got mad I teased him for losing in a game. And then he got so mad it freaked him out. IDK can someone come talk to him he's gonna dry out at this rate.]  
Belphie: [I'll come over.]_

Simeon let out a sharp, distressed cry. "Are you messaging Lucy?!" 

"No!" Levi shielded his DDD from Simeon as the demon approached him wheezing. "I'm not messaging Lucifer, damn it! Just Belphie. I thought maybe we could all do cooperative play together, instead of competitive. Just. Jump in the water for a few minutes, okay? Swim a few laps. It'll help you calm down, trust me." 

Simeon's hand pressed against his side. Was it just now sinking in that he could barely breathe? Damn. Levi kept one eye on Simeon as he climbed up the ladder to get into the water while he went back to his DDD. 

__Levia-chan: [I got him into the water so he can burn off some steam. OMFG Bel hurry up.]_  
Belphie: [Calm down. I have to walk, don't I?]  
Beelzeburger: [Are you sure you're up for it, Belphie?]  
Belphie: [I'll be fine, Beel.]_

Levi turned his attention back to Simeon, his tail lashing in his anxiety. Now _he_ was tempted for a swim. But...as he waited for the Avatar of Sloth to drag himself there, Simeon started to calm down. His clumsy swimming became more certain, and his fins allowed him to elegantly "fly" through the water. Well...at least that was good. 

_Come on, Belphie. Can you walk any slower?!_


	3. Wormwood

Belphie barely blinked when Levi yanked the door open. Well. That was fast. Levi wildly gestured to his large room-circling aquarium. Levi didn't look...mad, exactly. Just upset. Stressed out. Which was understandable, considering he had to share his room for once in his entire immortal existence.

"You talk to him! I can't handle you normies. I'm going to play something _single player_."

He allowed himself a quiet smile and brushed a few wayward locks of hair out of his eyes as he came in. "What happened?"

"Ugh! I _told_ you! He got mad because of the game, I tried to take a picture for Lucifer because--because come on! When have you ever seen Simeon angry? He tackled me to the floor and I had to show him who's boss!"

Belphie wandered over to the aquarium, watching Simeon swim. As opposed to Levi's frantic circling when he did this, Simeon was so elegant. Like he was dancing. "Is he a Pride demon like Lucifer, then?"

"No. It was hard to tell, but when he was mad, I could see green in his eyes. He's _Wrath_. As if Satan weren't bad enough!"

He might argue that Satan wasn't bad at all, but Levi had one of his games already booted up. His older brother wouldn't be listening anymore. Which was for the better. Belphie went over to the aquarium ladder and waited for Simeon to come closer. He tapped the aquarium very softly.

Simeon stopped. He swam to the surface and peeked over the edge. "Belphie..."

"Levi told me to come over." Belphie smiled a little. "Glad you're calm again. I was going to grab lunch and go to the studio for barre practice. Did you want to come with me?"

His heart ached as Simeon visibly relaxed. It's what he needed more than anything right now--just to pretend for an hour or two that everything was normal. That he'd never fallen. That everything was okay and at the end of the day, he could go home again. No talking about being a demon, or his new powers, or his new form. Belphie knew because that had been him once. 

Simeon nodded. "Okay. I'd like that."

Belphie waited for Simeon to get out and dry himself off with one of Levi's towels. He led the way out, talking about little things. How good it was to see him. If he'd been keeping in contact with MC. What MC had been up to, their Devilgram full of sketches for school projects, pictures of them and the brothers when time could be found to visit the human world. They ate at a small cafe, keeping things light to keep room for when they got out of barre. That had been Belphie--he knew that Simeon had barely eaten since his arrival, and his body would be starving for food at this point if he weren't so depressed. Hopefully, the exercise would trigger his appetite.

Simeon was just as graceful as Belphie remembered. They had both practiced ballet in the Celestial Realm, a way to wind down after heavy martial training and reconnect to the flow of holy energy that hummed in them at all times. It wasn't holy energy running through them anymore--just the opposite. But Simeon relaxed into the infernal currents just as easily as he had the water. Belphie even smiled when Simeon began adding his personal touches into their routine, starting to toy with the idea of newfound individuality. He even caught his fellow demon smiling a little. 

"Did you want to practice center?"

Blue eyes blinked back into focus. "What?"

"Center. Jumps. _Tour Jete?_ _Saut de Basque_?"

"Oh." Simeon chuckled at himself. "Sorry. I got lost there for a moment."

"I could tell." Belphie left the barre and brought back both his water bottles, handing one to Simeon. "That's good though, right? You look a lot better."

"Thank you." Simeon took it and sipped, even inhaling some of it to wet his gills--Belphie could see the moisture on the sides of his shirt. "This helped a lot, Belphie. ...I just...I've never had my mind like this before, and with my body so different, I..."

"Don't worry about it." Belphie sat on the floor to rest. "That's why I brought you here. To help you calm down. ...Did you want to talk about it?"

Simeon sat in silence for a while. "I..."

"Simeon. You're not going to be punished for talking about how you feel here. There are rules, yeah. But they're not like they are up there. You're allowed to be angry, or resentful, or express a want for pleasure. Or...act on it, either. No one's going to rip your room apart for wanting to have snacks around or sleep in. The rules are closer to the human world. Just with some extras around Diavolo. But...it's Diavolo." Belphie shrugged. "He's full of himself. But it's just you and me right now."

He watched Simeon's face carefully. He was still stressed. Upset. This wasn't like him.

"Or...maybe it's not so much being a demon. Maybe it's something else. What happened up there, Simeon?"

"I..." Simeon cleared his throat. "...I lied."

"Lied? To who?"

"Lucifer." Simeon curled up slightly, hiding his face against his arms. "No, that's...not entirely right. I didn't know what to say, and I panicked. I left out more than I should have. He needs to know, as quickly as possible."

"Well, I'm not Lucifer, either. But I'm still on the council. You can still report to me, I guess."

Simeon nodded. He drew in a deep breath. "Belphie...I jumped. I fell willingly. But..."

"Start from the beginning. What happened when you got back?"

"I finished my report. I was honest...I told them that the exchange program was successful. It was an excellent idea and I suggested a larger exchange program should be negotiated. From what I saw...my findings were consistent with the others who were sent to the human world, and those directly involved with the two demons and two humans who were sent to the Celestial Realm. I don't know what happened, but when he read the reports, Michael was furious. He told us that we should have spent more time extracting secrets, and scouting..." 

"Of course he would." Belphie sighed. "What did he do?"

"He said that the demons had tricked us. The angels. The humans." Simeon wasn't meeting Belphie's gaze anymore. "H-he said...he said he was restarting the research into the Veronica poison."

Belphie's stomach sank. The chill down his spine made him shiver. _Veronica_. They had spies reporting back with the information in the late 1700s with rumors of the poison, but...Diavolo had dismissed it as a rumor when nothing came of it. 

Now Simeon was here in front of him, confirming that Veronica existed and that Michael had given the go-ahead to finish it.

"...That was six months ago."

"I know. No one wanted to risk warning the Devildom. Michael has the authority to banish angels himself now."

" _What_? He has the--you're. Not the bearer of good news at all, are you?"

Simeon's smile was strained. "No. Not at all."

They both startled when Beel burst into the studio, panting hard. Still wearing his workout clothes. "Belphie, everything all right? I felt--"

"I know. I'm safe, Beel. Don't worry about me." Belphie bit his lip. He looked over at Simeon. "We have to tell Lucifer and Diavolo."

He flinched. "I know."

"All right." Belphie stood up and went for his gym bag. "Beel, send a message to everyone, and call an emergency meeting."

"But--"

Belphie gave his twin a look. Not a glare, just a flat, deathly serious look.

"...I'll use the emergency chat."

\------------------------------------------------

Mammon had been waiting for a while now. Ugh. He hated having to wait for MC so far from their classes. But MC preferred he not hang out on campus, so here he was at the transit center. Waiting for his human. ...And the human was late. So was the entire bus.

His DDD was down to 70% when the bus _finally_ pulled into view. He rolled his eyes and stood up. Wasn't going to start a scene, though. That was the one thing MC didn't want him to do ever when he was up here, so he was stuck with that promise. The passengers filed off the bus one at a time, and MC as well--who gave him a sheepish grin and a wave as they ran over to him. "About time," Mammon grumbled, pressing a kiss to their lips as they embraced him. "What took so damn long?"

"There was a drunk guy on the bus." MC laughed and buried their face against his shoulder. "Kept yelling 'Fuck you' at the top of his lungs, so the driver had to kick him off."

Mammon snorted. "Good riddance, I guess. Ya ready to get something to eat?"

"Yeah!" MC glanced around. "You brought the car this time?"

He grinned. "Why are we standin' around out here, huh? Come on. See for yourself."

They both crossed the street from the transit center and MC immediately laughed as they rounded the corner. There was the car, perfectly parked on the side of the road.

"Holy shit, Mammon. That is awesome."

Mammon shrugged as he spun the keys around his index finger. "Was a total pain to get it up here, but I pulled it off." He flashed MC a grin and led them to the passenger side, opening the door for them. Time to take this baby for a real spin! Both of them, if he was being completely honest. Heh. If MC wanted, anyway. Any minute now he half expected to wake up and he was back to trying to play off his affection like it was nothing and MC never just _went for it_.

He closed his door and turned the key over in the engine, enjoying the purr of the engine as it started up. Awww yeah. That was the best part of owning a--

MC's hand was on his arm. "Mammon."

"Huh?"

MC raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at the seatbelt strapped across their chest.

.... _Sigh_. "What, you think the Great Mammon would die from somethin' so lame as a crash?"

"Maybe not, but you might kill me when you're being thrown around in the car."

Ooof. He pulled the belt over his chest and buckled himself in. "Happy now?"

"Yup!"

Right. Well. Okay. "Anyway. It's got Redtooth, should be compatible with your DDD. Put some human music on and--"

"Already got it. I got that song I was telling you about!"

"Which--oh. The one some human wrote about me?"

"Oh yeah. You'll like it, trust me!"

From the sound of the introductory drum rolls and the deep thrumming of an electric guitar coming through the speakers, he _definitely_ liked it. He grinned and turned it up slightly, fingers drumming along with the beat as they got onto the street. "Tell me where I'm going for food. Let's pick something up and drive out of town a little like before, okay?"

MC laughed. "Want to 'stargaze' again so soon?"

"Hey, hey! We don't have to do _that_ again. I just wanna see the stars again. And the Milky Way should be visible tonight, too."

"I was _teasing_ , Mammon." 

MC put their DDD aside and looked up a takeout restaurant to navigate to. The lyrics were in full swing, and Mammon couldn't help but grin. This guy sounded like he knew all the old tales about the Great Mammon, and it was pretty flattering!

_I was carried on a wolf's back  
To corrupt humanity  
I will pummel it with opulence  
With corpulence and greed..._

But...that was a long time ago, too. Before Lucifer put so many damn restrictions on his comings and goings. Before the exchange program. Before MC. He was still the greedy bastard that came up with Church indulgences and goaded an emperor into looting one of Solomon's cities so he could build an arena. But...MC seemed to care about him as a person. They didn't even care that he was a demon. Let alone a demon prince and Avatar of Greed. Fuck. They were making him a huge softie. Though was that so bad, in the end?

Mammon kept both eyes on the road, but one hand slipped over to take MC's, his thumb rubbing soft circles over the web of their thumb. "I liked that. Can you put on the Hellfire Boys? I'm feelin' something with a little more bounce."

"O-oh. Sure."

He smiled as the familiar sound of the Devildom's very own punk band came thumping through the speakers. They drove to the edge of the city limits, stopping to pick up their food before continuing to the highway and the rural areas beyond. MC played navigator again, pointing out the turnoff they used before. Good thing they were, too. He would have missed it. He parked on the promontory overlooking the wilderness beyond. The city lights were at their backs, half-hidden behind the mountains. 

They got out of the car and sat on the guard rail overlooking the valley, eating their sandwiches and chips by the light of the moon and their devices. The guard rail was used because...well. He liked MC very much. But there was no way in hell he was going to let any wayward drops of mustard onto the hood of his car. But the trash now secure and no more sources of mustard to be found, they both laid back on the hood of the car. MC sighed in contentment.

"Thanks for meeting me today. I needed it."

"Yeah? I mean...of course. You think I wouldn't be here for you?" Mammon grinned and held their hand to his chest. "I needed to get out of the house anyway."

"Is Lucifer giving you a hard time again?"

"Nah. Actually seems like he's _trusting_ me for once. I'm not sure which one is scarier. I mean...I'm not the kind of demon you just entrust lookout command to."

MC blinked. "Really? That's...actually, that's good that he's trusting you. I mean, if I needed someone to keep track of everything going on, I'd rather it be you."

"...You would?"

"Yeah." MC snorted and propped themselves up on an elbow to smile at him. "I mean, you don't get subtle stuff, and you're not subtle yourself at all. But I watched you for a year, Mammon. You have laser focus ADHD and you're always keeping tabs on _everything_ going on. You were always pointing out bugs in the room before anyone else did, you picked up on every tiny little detail when Lucifer was planning Barbatos's birthday...I could go on, but. You're hyper-vigilant. It's no wonder Lucifer put you in charge of...what was it that happened that he needed a lookout, anyway?"

Oh. Shit. Right. Simeon still didn't feel comfortable just talking to them, let alone telling MC. "Uh...just practice! Yeah. We've got to keep on our toes and all, just in case."

MC's brow furrowed. "Mammon..."

"D-don't 'Mammon' me! I'm sworn to secrecy!"

"Even from me?"

" _Especially_ from--"

" _There you are!_ "

They both jumped. The petulant blue eyes just barely visible over the hood of the car were glaring right at Mammon. 

"Ffff--Fudge, Luke. Don't scare us like that!"

Luke glared at MC. "I know what you were going to say! I'm not a _child_. How many times do I have to say it?" He ran to MC's side and grabbed their hand, trying to pull them off the car. "Get away from him!"

"Luke! Stop it!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal, you overgrown Chihuahua? Leave them alone. This is our time, got it?"

Luke grit his teeth, pointing an accusatory finger at Mammon. "Shut up! You already corrupted Simeon! I'm not going to let you corrupt MC, too!"

MC froze. "What happened to Simeon?"

 _Shit_. Mammon winced. "Lucifer said to let him tell you when he's--"

" _Mammon!_ "

"Okay, okay! I'll tell ya, all right?! Let's just get away from the rabid puppy here and I'll--"

Luke slapped his hand away from MC, eyes full of righteous fury. " _Don't touch them!_ "

Mammon's eyes widened and jerked his wrist back. Stinging. Something was _stinging_. "W-what...what the fuck?" He was scratching at it now. Scratching his wrist raw, trying to dislodge whatever the little shit had just shoved under his skin. He heard Luke and MC yelling. Footsteps. "H-hey..."

He slid off the hood of the car to follow them and his vision swam, sending him to the asphalt. " _Luke_! You little shit... What did you...."

Mammon forced his head off the pavement. MC was fighting to get to him. Struggling. And there was Luke. Holding them back, his little heels digging into the asphalt and trying to drag MC away. _His MC_. 

The hot stinging fire in his veins made his Greed erupt, and he _snarled_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! So. This turned out to be a LOT more plot heavy than I expected when I first wrote the fic. The rating has been changed accordingly since the chance of anything truly explicit happening at this point is next to none. There will still be sweet moments, but the focus will be on this plot now. Sorry to anyone who was expecting something a little more adult in this fic, aaaaaa--
> 
> I promise I will make it up to you someday!


	4. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I am so sorry this took so long to come out! All of my classes were moved to online only in the middle of spring break due to the pandemic and I was left scrambling and trying not to die of panic. It's been hard for me to find the inspiration to finish this chapter--it was sitting mostly done for weeks! But here it is at last.

"Luke, let me go! What the hell is going on?"

The pint-sized angel kept dragging MC along the asphalt. He was stronger than he looked, and trying to free their arm was an exercise in frustration. He wasn't _too_ strong, though. If they could just get their arm free--!

"He's a _demon_ , MC! You don't know what he can do because he hides it!"

" _Luke!_ You little shit... What did you...."

MC whirled around. All they saw was Mammon. Surrounded by his black-violet aura, down on the pavement, breathing heavily. "Mammon!" They strained against Luke's grip, almost dragging the angel along with them before he planted his feet and refused to budge. "Luke, stop it! What did you do to him?!"

Luke grit his teeth and pulled them back, making them half stumble backward. "I'm just trying to show you what he really _is_ , MC! They got into Simeon's head and now he's one of them, too!"

MC finally turned around to face Luke. Staring. "Simeon is a demon...?"

The inhuman snarl behind them made the hair on the back of their neck stand on end. ...And their arms. And their legs. Slowly, they turned around and froze in place. "...Luke. Don't move."

Mammon was on his feet again. Consumed by his black aura. Something was wrong. Very wrong. His demon form looked like it was forcing its way out of his body. First one wing, then the other, his horns arcing high over his head. But then he just. Kept getting bigger. Stretched out. More...monstrous.

Luke was hiding behind them at this point. "You see that?" he whispered. "That's the real Avatar of Greed. They all hide it, but...they're monsters. Every single one of them."

"Luke," MC breathed. "Shut the fuck up."

The black aura faded, but it was still rolling off Mammon in sheets of mist. He towered over them, a mostly bird, disturbingly _human_ creature with sparse plumage and long, razor-sharp claws on both his feet and hands. MC recognized the rings around his avian legs as the rings Mammon wore on his right hand at all times. He was right in front of them in two bounds, beak opening to reveal needle-sharp teeth as he growled. He focused both stark yellow eyes on them. 

"Mammon," MC said cautiously. Their legs felt like jelly. Could Mammon smell their fear? Fuck, they hoped not. "It's all right. It's me."

Mammon didn't seem too occupied with them. They seemed more interested in the small angel behind their back, whimpering in terror. No matter how MC turned, the bird--the _magpie_ creature that was Mammon made growling noises and tried to get around them at what must have looked like a tasty snack. 

_Oh shit. It's a game to him._

MC swallowed. "Luke, listen to me. He's not just a monster. He's _smart_. And he's gonna figure out a way to get around me. So you put me in a huge fucking mess here, got it? The one thing that Mammon is the most greedy for is me. So I'm going to give him what he wants."

"W-what? Are you...what did they do to your brain?!"

" _Luke._ I can always just feed you to him."

Mammon sat back and clacked his beak, rattling in his throat. Shit. He was standing up at his full height now. MC moved back out of his range, trying to keep Luke shielded from what was probably going to be a very deadly game.

"Luke, when I go up to him, I want you to go straight to the Devildom and tell Lucifer exactly what you did and that I said you had to help fix it. And I swear to your stupid Father if you fight me on that too, I will feed you to Mammon myself. Understand?"

"Y-yes. I understand."

They saw Mammon's arm lift. Like he was going to just grab Luke from the side while keeping his focus on MC. Thinking if they kept eye contact with him, they wouldn't notice. _Clever boy_. 

"Go! _Now!_ "

They stepped forward and practically threw themselves up against Mammon's chest. Mammon startled a little but immediately wrapped his arms around MC, holding them close while making possessive growling noises. "Mammon...what's wrong? What happened?" They attempted to squirm free now that Luke was gone. "Let me see."

But Mammon kept his grip on them. Clutching them tight. Trying to pick them up now. 

MC let out a startled noise, thrashing. "Mammon! Stop! What are you--"

Mammon finally scooped them up, spreading his wings wide. Before they could even protest, he had lifted off from the ground, taking them with him.

_How the hell do I keep getting into this kind of shit?!_

\-------------------------------------

Simeon could practically taste the distress in the student council room.

Mammon had never shown up, despite multiple calls and messages. So Lucifer made a point to begin the proceedings immediately. Simeon kept his head down but his voice even, as he told them what he had told Belphegor, and then some. 

The Veronica poison that the Celestial Realm had started to develop as a result of increased human interest in contacting the Devildom and communing with demons, beginning in the 1600s in human time. A poison that could force a demon to show their true, hidden form, and drive them mad...

It was real, and it worked. They knew it worked, because it worked on angels, too. 

_Be not afraid_ indeed.

Simeon never wanted to see that side of Raphael ever again. Luckily for the angels, they had the sense to create an antidote. Luckily for the Devildom, Simeon had taken several vials of it with him when he broke out of house arrest and hidden them away in the hilt of his sword. He had been hoping he wouldn't be caught. But the patrols had spotted him almost immediately. Michael was not amused when Simeon had thrown his sword down into the Devildom, knowing the antidotes would be safe inside. 

Simeon had also been hoping Michael would just kill him for being a traitor.

Now, here he was, struggling to suppress the raw, seething _anger_ that had been building inside of him since his fall, with the council members and Diavolo, not to mention Barbatos, all watching Mammon's empty chair with growing unease. 

Lucifer broke the silence. "Levi. Try calling MC."

"W-what?"

"Call MC. See if Mammon is with them."

"Right. Okay." Levi began fiddling with his DDD.

Diavolo sighed. "I am...definitely regretting calling off the investigation into this poison. It came up back then, but nothing ever came of it, so I assumed it was only a rumor."

Asmo pouted from his chair. "They want us to show our true selves that badly? That's not very nice. No one should _ever_ see that side of me unless they want to be eaten. And not in a good way."

Satan raised an eyebrow at him. "After all we've just learned, _that's_ what you're most concerned with?"

Beelzebub was nervously looking to his twin for reassurance. Simeon didn't blame him. All the Celestial Realm had to do was deliver a dose of Veronica big enough to affect Beel, and the aftermath would significantly cripple the Devildom, possibly for centuries. Belphie reached over and placed his hand over his brother's. 

Simeon shifted his gaze to Levi. The Avatar of Envy was frantically texting now, looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Simeon."

He looked up at Diavolo only briefly. It felt...wrong to look at him now. Simeon _felt_ like a traitor. Not to the whims of the Celestial Realm, but to his friends here, and in the human world. He was so caught up in his selfishness he never thought to tell them about Veronica. And now...

Now he had no idea why Diavolo's gaze carried so much compassion for him. "Why would Michael have the ability to banish you from the Celestial Realm entirely?"

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, held it. "...We have not heard from our Father in centuries."

Everyone froze. Even Levi looked up from his phone. Simeon squirmed uncomfortably, the material of his shirt catching on his gills. _Gills. He had gills now. Was this Michael's idea of a sick joke?_ "It's the truth. It's why the treaty was accepted with minimal editing." It was so easy now, telling all the dirty little secrets they had tried to contain for so long to these demons. "We had no guidance. No one to tell us what to do."

He looked to Lucifer for that guidance now. There was none. Lucifer sat in stunned silence like the rest. At first glance, he would seem as cold and unmovable as always. But Simeon _knew_ him. He knew Lucifer better than most. The way he curled his fist, the way he held his shoulders so stiffly--

Only to jump along with Simeon when the doors to the student council chambers slammed open. 

Simeon barely had time to react when Luke plowed directly into his legs, almost knocking him to the floor. He ignored the guard's apology to Diavolo for not catching him and hugged the small angel to him. "Luke! I never thought I would see you again! I-- Luke? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I...Simeon, I did something _awful_. Michael said it was the only way to save MC!"

Lucifer's hands slapped down on the dark wood heavily. His red eyes were glowing with fury, his horns already peeking out of his hair. "You stupid little dog. _What did you do to my brother._ "

"I-I didn't know!" Luke squealed, trying to hide behind Simeon. "MC told me to come here as fast as I could!"

 _Oh no_. Simeon pulled Luke in front of him and knelt, putting them face to face. "Luke. What did you do?"

The boy was sniffling and sobbing, his voice tumbling out between hiccups. "M-Michael said...he said MC w-was gonna end up here instead of home if we didn't show them w-what Mammon really was. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... I already lost you, I didn't want to lose them too!" He collapsed into sobs, throwing his arms around Simeon tight. 

Simeon scowled. He met Lucifer's gaze, and there was an understanding between them. "Luke. Is the Veronica quill still in Mammon?"

"Y-yes...it all happened so fast. And then he took MC and flew off with them!"

_"What?!"_

"Lucifer! Satan!"

Not even Diavolo's voice could contain the living embodiments of fury that were Lucifer and Satan. Their auras were pure black violet, looking ready to vault over the desk and strangle Luke themselves. Simeon let out a soft growl and stood, taking a step back. " _He's a child._ Older than a human, yes, but still a child by our standards. Be angry, by all means! Be furious! But Michael is drunk on his power and presumes himself to be the will of our Father all on his own!"

Lucifer snarled. His wings were unfurled now, and he towered over them both in full demonic glory. "Don't defend that little mutt, Simeon!"

Simeon's nostrils flared, his fins spreading behind him in a defensive display. " _He is not a dog._ Lucifer."

"You ungrateful little--"

" _Enough!_ "

Diavolo spoke with enough presence that his voice boomed throughout the entire chamber. He spoke with the conviction of a prince. Of a leader. He sighed as he folded his three pairs of demonic wings against his back. "I'm sorry. That...actually surprised me a bit. I don't do that often." He looked down at Luke, who was now trembling in Simeon's arms. "Luke. What you did to Mammon...it was wrong. I know you don't particularly like us demons, but he was not harming you in any way. Do you see that now?"

Luke could only sniffle, but he nodded his head. "A-are...are you going to kill me?"

"You have my word that you will not be harmed, Luke. So long as Simeon is responsible for you."

Simeon nodded once. "I will be. And I will make sure he helps us undo what he's done."

"Good. Now. I regret to inform you all that we need to be ourselves for now. No excuses. No pretenses. If we are to save MC and undo what Michael has set in motion, then I need you all to be my council." Diavolo's gold eyes across each of them in turn. "Belphegor, you and Beelzebub retrieve Simeon's sword. Access that antidote. I want it duplicated. We may need a lot of it. Satan, you go with Levi to help coordinate a search for wherever Mammon has--"

The sound of a ringing device cut through the room like a knife. Levi looked at his screen incredulously.

"...It's MC."


End file.
